1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pull down utility roof rack and more particularly pertains to a roof rack which may be pulled down from the vehicle for easy loading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle roof racks is known in the prior art. More specifically, roof racks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting articles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses various types of roof racks for the transportation of articles on vehicles. Note U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,990 to Whiting wherein adjustability and removability is provided for a roof rack. A series of patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,948,024 to Warner; 4,134,509 to Clement and 4,024,971 to Rohrer all disclose roof racks wherein movement thereof is effected by forward and rearward movement with respect to the vehicle. Lastly, lateral motion of a roof rack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,750 to Dainty. According to that disclosure, however, straps in clamps associated with the sides of the vehicle are utilized with convenience being relatively limited as compared with the simplicity and reliability of the present invention.
In this respect, the roof rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating loading and unloading.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved roof rack which can be moved from the roof of a vehicle for easy loading and unloading. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.